The invention relates in general to sensing devices and in particular to a new and useful safety device on a quill with a sensing head which can be attached to it, the safety device interrupting the movement of the quill in case of a collision of the sensing head.
If a quill of a measuring machine with a sensing head is moved towards the workpiece to be measured, it is not impossible for the quill to collide with an object in its travel. Especially at high travel speeds, e.g. 80 to 100 mm/s or more, it is important for a safety device to respond with very short time delay in case of such a collision in order to avoid a shift of or damage to the quill. Such a safety device is described in the older patent application No. P 35 26 633.3.
In the event that the sensing head itself collides in its travel, the deflection of its respective sensing finger occurring thereby is utilized to stop or reverse the travel motion. At high travel speeds this is hardly possible because the possible deflection of the sensing fingers would then have to be correspondingly great. Such an amplification of the deflection of sensing heads is not achievable off-hand.